jgcf
by Seamus Mcfly
Summary: iyfg


The battle between Good and Evil had almost begun. The army on the Evil side, called the Arusungs, was huge but they didn't have one thing the people of the native land or the Meruians had. The Meruians had a great power that was controlled by their courageous leader of the army.

His name was King Rakudu and he was the finest fighter there ever was, and his army of warriors are very faithful and strong. However, they were about to face the dreaded King Magusung and his army of evil creatures, who are loyal to the Kings every wish.

Now they were about to do a battle, a war just so the could steal the Meruians land and get the ultimate power that King Rakuda had, and what this power was no one knew accept Rakuda.

"Sire we are ready for battle" Panted Zylon

"Good, you are to ride with me" exclaimed Rakuda

"To the Death Sir" said Zylon proudly

"Everyone, we fight together to save our land, we fight to the death" shouted Rakuda

"Yeahhhhhhhhh" cheered his army

"Now let's take down these dogs" spat Rakuda

"Kids come inside now its lunchtime" cried out mum

"Sigh, Come on Jack we better go" Sighed Jamie

"Aww, but I want to start the battle" winged Jack

"I'll read you the rest after lunch" said Jamie

"Ok, I wish it could somehow magically come real" wished jack

"Well maybe it will if you eat your greens" joked Jamie

"Ha ha Jamie, I mean it, don't you want it to come real?" asked jack

"hahahaha ow um yeah jack I do wish it would come true" said Jamie

"There you go kids" said mum

"Thanks mum" said the boys

"What you been reading to Jack, Jamie" asked mum

"Just a stupid fantasy book" said Jamie

"And let we guess, he want's it to come true just like all the other times you've read to him" said mum

"Yep, I just don't know why he keeps wanting every story I read him to come true" puzzled Jamie

"Hmm, maybe he just has a very large imagination" said mum

"Well maybe he does or maybe he needs to grow up" said Jamie

"Come on eat your lunch then go read the rest of the story outside" said mum

"Okay" moaned Jamie

"Centaurs take the left and fauns take the right" cried out Rakuda.

"Gryphons take the skies and all other animals take the center"

"Archers stand by and prepare to fire"

"Minotaurs take the right and dwarfs, goblins and hobbits take the left" barked out Magusung.

"Dragons take the skies and all the other animals take the middle"

"Archers prepare to kill those who get past the attack"

"**CHARGE"**

Battle cries were heard from everyone as the charged down to the other side of the field. Swords clashed, screaming is heard, arrows were fired, creatures were dying.

"RED Group come with me we'll ride around the battle and take out their leader" shouted Rakuda

"Yes my lord" said RED Group leader

"Zylon you come also, you a the best centaur fighter I know" said Rakuda

"Thank-you my lord" bowed Zylon

"We must go now while he's distracted" thought Rakuda

"Send in all troops for battle, I'm not going to give this battle up easily" shouted Magusung

"How are we doing captain?" asked Magusung

"We are doing quite well but we are losing the sky battles and we not doing very well with the left flank the fauns are better fighters then we thought" said the captain

"We will have to hope they don't have any reinforcements" said Magusung angrily

"Shh they don't know that were here, we'll take them by surprise haha" whispered Rakuda

"O no I think you've been taken by surprise" said a voice above them

"Aaaaaahhhh' screamed out jack, nooooo, we did they have to get captured"

"I don't know, the author said so I guess, wait a minute that's funny it says that the authors are Jack and Jamie Jannings but that's our names" said Jamie

"C'mon Jamie lets act out how Rakuda got caught, we can make the cubby house the evil guys castle, you can be the bad guy Jamie and I will be Rakuda" thought Jack.

They pretend to play and then Jamie runs into the cubby house and suddenly disappears.

"Come on Jamie come back and play". No body answers.

"Where are you" Jack begins to walk into the cubby, he finds that Jamie isn't there.

He then walks in and he feels himself moving, then he suddenly stops and finds that he is not in the cubby anymore.

"Hello Jack, where have you been?" asked Jamie

"Where are we?" questioned Jack

"I have no idea. I just run and into the cubby and found myself here, is that what you did?"

"Yeah I did. How do you think this happened?"

"I'm not sure, but we better stick together and find our way home"

Then suddenly they heard a loud crack, and then a voice said

"Who are you, where do you come from?"

"We are Jack and Jamie, we just walked into our cubby at home and found ourselves here, Where is here?" said Jamie

"This is the great land of Meru. We were at a huge battle with our dreaded enemy King Magusung of the land Arusung. They captured our King and our best strike team and took them as prisoners. When we got news of this we tried to get him back but our numbers had been diminished by hundreds of hidden Arusungs" said the warrior

"What part of the Meru are we" said Jamie.

"Why" whispered Jack.

"Look I got the book" said Jamie

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you get it; this whole place is about what is in this book. We know everything that's going to happen"

"Where is the army?"

"It is not to far from here, what is that book thing in your hand?"

"I will explain later just take us to your army"

"Why?" demanded the warrior

"We are going to help you save your King" said Jamie

The Warrior took Jack and Jamie to where the army was hiding.

Jamie got the book out and opened it up to page where it said they were in the present.

"It says here that two outlanders meet with the Meruians Army. They tell them where to go to rescue the King, they say it is though the Waterfall of Torage" read Jamie

"Warrior what is your name"

"My name is Malastar" said the warrior

"Well then Malastar do you know where the Waterfall of Torage is?"

"Why of course it's not that far away from here, why?"

"Behind that waterfall is a tunnel which leads to the castle of Magusung". This is where they are holding your King. It also says that there are 4 gates that we must pass through before we can get to the dungeons" explained Jamie

"I'm not show that I understand, how do know what the answers are going to be" Wondered Malastar

"This book I have in my hand is a story about King Rakuda, this war, where he is and what is happening write now"

"Okay but I still don't understand"

"Just trust us with this one okay, we got a quest ahead of us"

"Yippee, I love adventures" said jack happily

"This is the place, Waterfall of Torage" said Malastar

"So the tunnel should be right though there" pointed Jamie

"Okay everyone what we are about to do will be very hard and you could die but if we succeed in getting though then we have our King back and also our strike team, so if you do not want to risk your lives in there, go now" said Malastar

No one went so they all moved though the waterfall and into the tunnel

"Okay the first gate is up ahead, said Jamie, okay stop here"

There in front of them was a wall that had 9 slots and on the ground there was 9 things to put in the slots. Then they saw that down the tunnel were holes and in each one there was a very sharp arrow.

"We have to put those things that are on the ground into the slots in order for the holes to close and for us to proceed" said Jamie

"How are we going to know which order they are supposed to go in?" asked Malastar

"I have all the answers in this book so don't worry" said Jamie

"Okay, put the things on the ground in the slots in this order: top left, bottom right, bottom left, top right, middle, middle left, middle right, middle top and middle bottom" said Jamie

Then all of a sudden all of the arrow holes closed over and they were now free to go.

They began to walk down the tunnel and then they here this hissing sound.

"Everyone freeze" whispered Jamie loudly

"What is it Jamie" whispered Malastar

"There is a serpent ahead, whispered Jamie, and the only way to get past it is to whistle"

"Whistle, questioned Malastar, why whistling?"

"I don't know but we must do it if we want to get though alive"

So they all started to whistle a tune and then they saw the serpent in the water and it just stayed there as they continued to walk past.

When they were far away from the snake the began to start talking again

"That was weird, I wonder why it didn't attack us, I mean we only whistled" wondered Malastar

They continued to walk down the tunnel and then in front of them was a cobble stone path

"What are we going to do here Jamie" asked Jack

"We need someone who will walk across and pull the lever for the entire path to become safe"

"But how do you know the right ones to step on?" questioned Malastar

"Malastar you keep forgetting I have all the answers in the book, I'll tell you all about it when we rescue the King"

"Okay, you there, you are to go on the path and listen to what Jamie says"

"Alright, you have to start on the middle stone, and then go 2 stones forward, 1 stone left, 2 stones forward, 3 stones right, 1 stone forward, 1 stone left, 1 stone forward, 1 stone righ- no left"

But it was to late the stone that the soldier was standing on disappeared and he fell to his death.

"Alrighty-then we are going to be have to be more careful about the directions"

They eventually got all the directions right and the soldier pulled the lever and made the flour solid and they all crossed safely.

They kept on walking when the heard this singing and then they saw mermaids sitting on rocks. The soldiers started to walk towards them and Jamie wondered why, so he read the book and it said that the soldiers were being hypnotized by the song and it only worked on men not boys. He also read that the water surrounding the mermaids was very deep and very cold. Then one of the soldiers takes all of his armor off and puts his bow and arrow down and then gets in the water and immediately sinks to the bottom and drowns. Jack then picks up the bow and arrow and shoots it at a stalactite above the mermaids and that stalactite comes down and covers the mermaids. Then all the soldiers come around and start looking around with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What happened?" said Malastar

"You were hypnotized by the song that the mermaids were singing and then Jack grabbed a bow and arrow and shot it at a stalactite and it covered the mermaids" said Jamie

"Well we better go quickly or they will uncover themselves and start singing again" thought Malastar

They keep on walking and then they found some stairs that lead to the dungeons.

Then they quickly run up the stairs to the dungeon door.

They find that the door is locked so they break it down. They find themselves in a corridor that had cells with bars as doors, at the very end were 2 cells that had guards surrounding them. So the soldiers all run towards the guards and take them out in a short period of time. They then find the key and open both of the cells, which had the King and the strike team in them. At that time it was too late and the alarm had been activated.

"Quick we must go quickly if we are to make it out alive" said Malastar

So they ran to the door that they burst through and got to the stairs, they then found a button that made the stairs turn to a slide, so they all slid down to the bottom and then they found the button to turn the slide back into the stairs. As they were running away the Arusung Army had got to the stairs and started to run down. When they got to the bottom King Magusung and three other men got to the top. The king knew all the tricks so he pressed the button and went down the slide.

Rakuda and all the others ran past the place where the mermaids were covered. Just as they ran past the mermaids they began to uncover themselves. As this was happening the army of the bad guys run to the place where they were and a quarter of them were hypnotized and fell into the water and drowned. All the rest of the army kept on running. King Magusung runs into the place where the mermaids are and he shot one of his arrows at another stalactite and it covered the mermaids up again.

Rakuda and everybody else that was left ran on to the cobble stone path and at the end there was a button that activated the bobby trap again. Then the Arusungs caught up and ran right onto the path without knowing it and another quarter of them died until Magusung caught up and pulled the lever that made the path safe again. They all ran ahead with the army in front.

The king and all the others came to the place where the serpent was.

"What do we do now Jamie" asked the king

"We have to whistle and the snake won't come for us" explained Jamie

So they all whistled and the snake didn't move, when they past it the ran again

Since the army was a lot faster then the king and his 3 men they got to the serpent and they didn't whistle, so the snake went for the army and it kill off about another quarter of them, until the king came and started whistling. Now there was only a quarter of what was the army left and the evil king and his 3 men.

Rakuda, the soldiers and the boys got to the last gate and the all run though it and turned the trap back on and all the holes opened and the arrows were visible again.

The rest of the army ran right into the trap and arrows fired and kill the rest of the army. King Magusung arrived at the scene and was very angry. All of his army was destroyed and there was only he and his 3 men. He quickly turn of the trap and ran towards Rakuda and his soldiers with his men swords drawn right behind him. They ran though the waterfall of Torage and faced the king and his soldiers. The 3 men took out several of the soldiers but they were all killed with Rakuda, Malastar, Zylon, Jamie and jack still alive. Suddenly Malastar and Zylon Charged at Magusung and both tried to kill him, but then Magusung killed Malastar and then not to long after Zylon was brought to the ground.

"Nooooo" screamed Rakuda and ran to face Magusung.

They battled and battled until Rakuda found an opening and killed Magusung.

"Now tell me who are you guys" asked Rakuda after they had got back to the camp

So jack and Jamie told the king everything about what they went though and what there names were but that also told him they didn't know how they got here, and then the king said "Well I know how to get you back".

The king then raised his sword and touched Jack and Jamie both on the shoulder and they went right back to the exact time they left.

The End


End file.
